More Than Words
by Kasperr
Summary: Karna Kim Namjoon mendampinginya, terluka untuknya, menangis karnanya, bertahan disisinya, dan menggapai mimpi bersamanya. [NamJin] BL, AU, OOC, DLDR. OneShot.
**[More than Words]**

 **NamJin**

BL, OOC, AU, Typo(s), **DLDR**

 _Happy Anniversary_

 **Red Casper**

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin adalah teman sejak kecil. Pertama kali di kenalkan saat Namjoon masuk TK dan duduk tepat di samping Jin, mereka biasa berbagi makanan dan bertukar potongan buah saat istirahat makan, saling melempar senyum memberi semangat saat salah satu diantara mereka dipanggil kedepan kelas untuk bernyanyi atau membaca doa, juga duduk bersama menunggu jemputan saat pulang sekolah.

Di sekolah dasar, Jin masuk sekolah yang berbeda dengan Namjoon, Jin sekolah di pusat kota sedangkan Namjoon memilih sekolah yang berada di sekitar perumahannya. Di kelas lima, Jin memutuskan pindah kesekolah Namjoon, dan mereka kembali melakukan yang biasa mereka lakukan saat TK; selalu bersama saat istirahat, saling memberi lambaian semangat pada satu sama lain saat salah satu diantara mereka ditunjuk menjadi pelaksana upacara, juga pulang berjalan kaki sambil saling bertukar cerita –mereka beda kelas.

Mereka lulus dan masuk smp yang sama. Bertemu teman-teman baru dan menjalin kisah sendiri-sendiri, mereka bahkan sempat lupa bahwa mereka belajar di sekolah yang sama, di kelas yang berbeda. Kemudian saat kelulusan Jin yang memegang kertas hasil kelulusan berlari pada Namjoon dan memeluknya sambil berbisik dengan dramatis, "aku lulus!"

Masa SMA adalah masa dimana mereka mulai saling merasakan getaran aneh saat punggung tangan saling bertabrakan ketika berjalan berdampingan atau tidak sengaja saling bersitatap. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka tidak pernah resmi berpacaran –Namjoon tidak benar-benar meminta Jin untuk jadi pacarnya tapi siapapun tau ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Jin selalu menemani Namjoon bermain basket, menunggunya dan pulang bersama. Namjoon selalu mengantar Jin dengan motornya jika dia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan teman-teman lain. Dan saat kelulusan, Jin memeluk Namjoon lagi, berkeliling kota bersama dengan baju putih abu-abu yang coreng moreng dengan berbagai warna dan tanda tangan, mengendarai motor tanpa mengenakan helm –mengejek polisi yang mungkin saja mereka temui dijalan, untung tidak benar-benar bertemu polisi yang sedang berjaga.

Dan kemudian mereka harus bertemu dengan kehidupan kampus yang super sibuk dan penuh cobaan; tugas menumpuk, dead line makalah yang terlalu dekat, dan jadwal kuliah yang padat. Walaupun mereka belajar di jurusan yang sama, namun Namjoon jarang sekali bertemu Jin karna kelas yang berbeda, teman yang berbeda dan kisah yang berbeda. Hubungan itu menjadi renggang karna kurangnya komunikasi, mereka hanya saling menyapa di BBM, basa-basi tentang tugas kuliah dan akhirnya berakhir dengan kata "oh.."

Di semester lima Jin punya pacar, Namjoon tau _pacar_ itu bukan dirinya. Hubungan mereka bahkan belum jelas tapi Jin sudah terlihat saling bergandengan dengan pemuda yang Namjoon pun tak kenal.

"siapa?" tanya Namjoon suatu hari. Malam itu ulang tahun Jin dan mereka diundang –Namjoon dan pacar Jin.

"pacarku, Min Yoongi" jawab Jin sambil menggandeng tangan pemuda itu.

Tapi sebulan kemudian Jin menelpon Namjoon sambil menangis, waktu itu tengah malam dan Namjoon dengan tergesa-gesa melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Jin. Orang tua keduanya sudah saling mengenal –mereka tau Namjoon dan Jin punya hubungan khusus, dan sungguh itu tak masalah. Jadi Namjoon masuk ke kamar Jin, memeluk sang pemilik kamar yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut diatas tempat tidur.

Min Yoongi selingkuh dengan adik tingkat bernama Park Jimin, itu yang dia ketahui dari cerita di tengah isakan Jin. Namjoon tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya memeluknya dalam diam sembari membelai surai lembut itu. setengah jam setelah Jin menangis, Namjoon duduk di tepi tempat tidur, membiarkan Jin berbaring dengan beberapa isakan yang masih lolos dari bibirnya.

"aku juga terluka" kata Namjoon tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan, membuat kening Jin berkerut, "sudah berapa kali kau begini?" Namjoon hanya duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menatap kaki panjangnya "berhubungan dengan orang lain terang-terangan padahal kau tau bahwa kau punya _sesuatu_ yang mengikatmu denganku. kita seperti orang asing di kampus, kau bahkan susah sekali menegurku saat kau bersama teman-temanmu. kau punya pacar, mengenalkannya padaku seperti tak punya beban. Saat kau putus, kau menghubungiku dan menangis di bahuku. Berapa kali kau begini, Kim Seokjin? Kau kira hatiku terbuat dari baja? Aku terluka, kalau kau ingin tau. Hatiku berdarah namun aku mengobatinya sendirian, menunggunya sembuh untuk kau lukai lagi. Selalu begitu. Tolong jelaskan, apa arti diriku untukmu?"

Jin terdiam, isakan kecilnya menjadi tangis yang ia redam di balik selimut tebalnya. Disana, di tepi tempat tidur, bahu Namjoon naik turun gemetar memberitau Jin bahwa pemuda itu juga menangis, membuat dada Jin sesak, sakit bukan karna fakta bahwa kekasihnya berselingkuh namun karna Namjoon, laki-laki paling kuat yang pernah dia kenal, menangis karna dirinya.

.

Namjoon dan Jin bersama lagi. Walaupun Namjoon tidak pernah meminta Jin jadi pacarnya –secara resmi, tapi mereka sudah membuat kemajuan dalam hubungan itu, terasa _benar-benar_ seperti sepasang kekasih. Namjoon mulai rutin menelponnya tiap bangun pagi dan sebelum tidur malam, mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. ditengah-tengah kesibukan, Namjoon selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengantarkan Jin kemanapun pemuda itu ingin pergi juga menemaninya kapanpun Namjoon senggang.

Dan suatu hari di akhir bulan maret, Namjoon berbaring di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Jin, menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Jin…" panggilnya sembari mengangkat tangan mencoba menggapai dekorasi kamar berupa bintang-menyala-dalam-gelap- yang tergantung diatas sana, "kau bilang ingin keliling dunia sebelum menikah"

"ya… kenapa tiba-tiba mengungkit itu?"

"kau ingin memulainya bersamaku?"

"apa?" Jin memalingkan pandangan pada Namjoon dengan cepat, menatap lelaki yang kini juga menatapnya.

"kau selalu bilang akan memulai kisah traveling-mu dengan foto Merlion kan?"

"apa maksudmu Kim Namjoon?"

Jin melihat Namjoon tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya meninggalkan garis tipis lucu.

"ayo ke Singapura. Berdua"

.

Namjoon dan Jin memutuskan untuk berkeliling dunia berdua, merencanakan setiap perjalanan mereka dan memulainya dengan Singapura. Mereka berangkat dua minggu setelah ajakan Namjoon dan menghabiskan waktu seminggu disana (mereka berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dinegara lain) dan berfoto di bawah Merlion seperti keinginan Jin, walaupun dengan merengut memprotes Merlion yang tidak menyemburkan air hari itu. _siapa yang akan percaya Merlion tanpa air mancur di mulutnya?_

Sempat gugup saat mengetahui bahwa Namjoon akan tidur sekamar dengannya; mereka menginap di hostel khusus backpacker di Jalan Besar, Singapore, yang setiap kamarnya memiliki kapsul tidur lebih dari delapan. Jin dan Namjoon tidur bersebelahan dibatasi kayu tebal. Saat Jin baru akan menutup matanya, Namjoon melongokan kepala, "selamat tidur" bisiknya. Dan Jin tertidur dengan senyum yang tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

Jadwal esok hari adalah mengunjungi Universal Studio di Sentosa Island. Jin berteriak penuh kecewa ketika mereka datang disaat Universal studio tutup membuat Namjoon menertawai hasil foto kameranya; Jin sedang berteriak marah pada bola dunia yang berputar dengan tulisan _Universal._

Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton pertunjukan drama musikal Song of The Sea yang di pentaskan di pinggir pantai. Jin berkali-kali menggumamkan kata _whoa_ melihat pertunjukan laser, air, dan efek Komputer dalam drama musikal itu. ketika pementasannya diakhiri dengan pertunjukan kembang api yang menakjubkan, Jin merasa tangannya di genggam, Namjoon mencium pipinya dan berbisik lirih, "aku bahagia bisa berada disini bersamamu. Tetaplah disisiku"

.

Semester akhir adalah masa paling membuat para mahasiswa tertekan, termasuk Jin. Dia memelototi dua lembar outline proposal milik Namjoon dengan cap _ACC_ dengan marah. Melempar miliknya sendiri ke sudut kamar dan mulai menangis. Kepalanya sakit karna tidak tidur hampir sehari penuh –dari jam 8 malam hingga 8 malam selanjutnya, untuk mencari teori dan membuat tiga lembar outline proposal itu namun dosen pembimbingnya dengan santai mengembalikan hasil tulisannya dengan alasan "teorimu kurang. Ke perpustakaan dulu dan banyak-banyaklah membaca"

Sedangkan Namjoon hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga jam, datang pada dosen pembimbing dengan dua lembar outline, dan langsung mendapat cap berharga itu, _ACC_.

"tenanglah Jin.." Namjoon mengelus punggung Jin dengan lembut.

"aku tidak bisa" Jin menjerit sambil menangis, mengabaikan teriakan teguran dari sang ibu dilantai satu, "huwaahh, Namjoon-ah, kau duluan saja, aku akan menunggu wisuda tahun depan"

"ck. Jangan langsung menyerah begitu" Namjoon memungut lembar outline Jin dan meletakkannya di depan pemuda itu, "kau bisa. Ayolah. Aku tidak ingin wisuda sendirian. Aku ingin _seru-seruan_ lagi denganmu seperti waktu kita lulus SMA"

"andai saja pembimbingku seperti pembimbingmu, Namjoon, hing" Jin merobek lembar outline itu jadi dua membuat Namjoon melebarkan matanya, namun kemudian tertawa.

"aku akan membantumu jadi Jangan menyerah. Kita akan mencari teori baru dan mengetik ulang outline-mu. Oke? Bayangkan saja kita akan berfoto bersama di aula dengan topi kelulusan dikepala lalu melemparnya ke udara. Aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu" Namjoon menggenggam jemari Jin dengan kuat, "kumohon.."

Jin menghela nafas berat, lalu mengangguk, "baiklah. Kalau begitu bantu aku"

"siap" Namjoon _nyengir_ lalu dengan cepat beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil laptop Jin diatas meja.

"tidak" cegah Jin "aku belum ingin mengerjakannya sekarang"

"tapi kau tidak boleh–"

Jin mengangkat tangannya menghentikan kata-kata Namjoon, "aku tidak tidur seharian, jadi aku ingin istirahat malam ini –Besok. Aku janji besok akan mengerjakannya"

Namjoon mengangguk dengan ragu, "oke. jadi kau butuh bantuan apa?"

"kau" jawab Jin membuat Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, "Peluk aku"

Namjoon terkekeh lalu dengan cepat membawa Jin dalam pelukannya, cukup lama hingga Jin yang merasa nyaman bersandar di dada bidang itu. Jin kelelahan membuat matanya berat ingin segera tidur, namun belum sempat mata itu tertutup, Namjoon menggumamkan namanya.

"Jin…"

"hn?"

"tatap aku"

Jin menengadah dengan mata sayu, dia hampir tertidur. Lalu sesuatu yang basah di bibirnya membuat kedua mata itu sontak terbuka lebar. Ini pertama kali setelah hampir 15 tahun mereka berkenalan, setelah hampir 7 tahun saling memendam rasa, dan hampir dua tahun ini menjalin hubungan, Kim Namjoon menciumnya. Jin memejamkan mata kembali, menikmati setiap pagutan Namjoon di bibirnya. Mereka berciuman cukup lama hingga Namjoon melepaskan diri sebentar, berbisik tepat di depan bibir Jin, "you're perfect, bae. Tetaplah disisiku" kemudian melanjutkan ciuman itu.

.

.

Jin meremas tangannya gelisah malam itu, dia duduk di depan Namjoon yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa berkas perpindahan nama atas rumah peninggalan ibunya, rumah tempat Namjoon dan Jin berada sekarang. Sang ibu meninggal di bulan ke lima setelah wisuda mereka –dua bulan yang lalu. Namjoon berencana akan tinggal dirumah ini sendirian dengan alasan belajar mandiri.

"Joonie.."

"hn.."

"menurutmu hubungan kita ini apa?"

Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya dengan kening ditekuk dalam membuat Jin salah tingkah, "pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"a-aku hanya tanya"

Namjoon memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Jin, kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di depannya. Tapi Jin masih bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"kau tidak pernah bilang kau mencintaiku atau semacamnya"

Namjoon menatap Jin, kali ini tanpa mengangkat wajah. Hanya mengirimkan tatapan mematikan menandakan dia tidak suka dengan topik yang di pilih Jin.

"kau butuh hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Ha-hanya ingin tau," kata Jin cepat, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "kalau tidak ingin menjawab juga tidak apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran. Hehe"

Namjoon mengabaikannya lagi. Walaupun Jin berkata Namjoon tidak perlu menjawab, tapi tetap saja Jin masih tidak tenang. Dia berjalan mondar mandir di sekitar Namjoon, kadang memainkan ujung jarinya di bahu lelaki itu, kadang ikut memperhatikan kertas-kertas di meja, dia juga ikut mendengarkan percakapan Namjoon dengan ayahnya di telpon, meminta perhatian.

"Jin, kau ini ngapain sih?" Namjoon jengah melihat kelakuan Jin.

"katakan padaku apa menurutmu hubungan kita ini?" kata Jin akhirnya, berdiri di depan Namjoon dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Namjoon menghela nafas berat, "setelah yang kita jalani bersama selama ini, kau masih tanya?"

"ish, jawaban payah" desis Jin yang kemudian berjalan keluar rumah dengan kaki menghentak. Tidak bisakah Namjoon menjawab dengan jawaban yang ingin di dengarnya? Sebuah pernyataan cinta atau apa? Dia menghabiskan waktu di teras dengan mendengarkan lagu, kemudian berjalan-jalan di sekitar perumahan, sempat berputar jauh karna melihat anjing di ujung jalan –Jin takut anjing- kemudian kembali ke rumah tepat pukul Sembilan.

Dia menemukan Namjoon sudah tertidur di kamar, berkas-berkas yang tadi membuatnya pusing sudah teratur rapi di atas meja.

"yah Kim Namjoon, bagaimana aku pulang? Kau tidak mengantarku?" Jin mengguncang tubuh Namjoon tapi lelaki itu tidak terbangun. Dia masih menutup mata dengan pulas, meloloskan sedikit erangan sebagai bentuk tanda protes karna Jin mengganggu tidurnya.

"kau menyebalkan, kau tau" Jin keluar kamar mencari tasnya, bergumam dengan kesal tentang _aku akan pulang sendiri_ dan _aku akan minta dijemput_ juga _kau pikir aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri?_

Saat Jin meraih ponselnya di dalam tas, sebuah kertas jatuh ke pangkuannya. Kertas map warna pink pudar yang digunting bentuk hati, Jin mengambilnya dan menemukan tulisan tangan Namjoon yang berantakan disana.

Jin tersenyum kemudian mengamankan kertas itu di antara kertas buku agenda yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, mengunci pintu depan kemudian memutuskan masuk ke kamar. Dia mencuci muka, mematikan lampu, menonaktifkan ponsel, dan meringsuk masuk dalam pelukan Namjoon.

"Jin.." suara serak Namjoon yang terbangun membuat Jin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"hm?"

"kau mau pulang? Biar kuantar"

"tidak. Aku ingin tidur disini, bersamamu"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, "kau yakin? Aku ini laki-laki loh"

"aku juga laki-laki, kalau kau lupa" jawab Jin sambil tertawa

"tapi aku punya nafsu yang kadang tak bisa kutahan bila bersamamu,"

"aku percaya padamu"

"jangan percaya padaku, sayang"

Jin bergidik senang saat merasakan tangan Namjoon yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Namjoon"

"apa?"

Jin menengadahkan wajahnya, mencium bibirnya sekilas, "aku juga mencintaimu"

Namjoon tertawa kuat-kuat kemudian mengangguk, mencium puncak kepala Jin, menggosokkan hidungnya di surai maroon favoritnya itu, "tidurlah sayang, jangan menyesal jika kau bangun pagi dalam keadaan telanjang"

"mesum.." protes Jin, mengundang tawa renyah dari lelaki bermarga Kim itu

Namjoon berbisik ditelinganya, memecah keheningan yang dari tadi memeluk mereka "tetaplah disisiku, sayang"

Jin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "terima kasih, Kim Namjoon, karna tercipta untukku"

Namjoon memang bukanlah pria yang akan dengan mudah mengucapkan kata cinta namun dia jelas menunjukkan bahwa cintanya lebih besar dari hanya sekedar kata. Sejak awal Kim Namjoon sudah membuktikan cintanya; dia mendampingi Jin, menunggunya, terluka untuknya, menangis karnanya, bertahan disisinya, juga menggapai mimpi bersamanya. Kim Namjoon sudah melakukan semua yang lebih dari cukup untuk memberi tau Jin bahwa Kim Namjoon mencintainya dan tidak pernah meminta macam-macam kecuali Jin di sisinya. Kemudian Jin segera tau dia tidak butuh jawaban lagi.

.

.

 _Kau ingin tau pendapatku tentang hubungan kita?_

 _Baiklah, baca ini dengan baik_

 _You're my past, my present and my future_

 _You're my life, bae…_

 _Aku mencintaimu, dasar bodoh_

 _._

 _._

 **.Theend.**

.


End file.
